1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel used for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD panel includes a first display substrate including a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) for driving a pixel, a second display substrate facing the first display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display substrates. A voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer to control light transmittance so that the LCD panel displays an image. An alignment layer is formed on each of the first and second display substrates in order to adjust an initial alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal molecules are interposed between the alignment layers facing each other.
A material used for the alignment layer generally includes a polyamic acid based compound for improving strength of the alignment layer or a polyimide based compound having a high voltage holding rate. These may be used alone or a combination thereof. The alignment layer is formed via coating a raw material of the alignment layer using an ink jetting process or a rolling process on a substrate. Alternatively, the alignment layer may be formed via additionally rubbing a surface of the coated raw material on the substrate.
However, when the alignment layer is formed on each of the first and second display substrates of the LCD panel having a quadrilateral shape when viewed in a plane, a repulsive force between a raw material layer and patterns formed under the raw material layer is generated by a chemical characteristic of the raw material although the raw material is uniformly coated on each of the first and second display substrates. Thus, corner portions of the raw material layer are rolled toward an inside of each of the first and second display substrates. Accordingly, the alignment layer is not uniformly formed on each of the first and second display substrates. The alignment layer is not formed on a region in which the raw material layer is not formed, and thus the liquid crystal molecules may not be controlled in the region to decrease a display quality.